


First Date Frenzy

by FacepalmUnited



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacepalmUnited/pseuds/FacepalmUnited
Summary: When Lotte promised to help Akko prepare for her first date, she expected things to go... not like this.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 47





	First Date Frenzy

“How’s my hair?”

“It’s fine, Akko.”

“Just fine? Oh no! Don’t you understand, Lotte? It has to be better than that!”

Lotte retreated into a state of despair as she brushed her dear friend Akko’s hair. The brunette was in shambles, trying to make her makeup and outfit perfect. Honestly, she had never seen the aspiring witch so motivated before. Actually, that was a lie, her Shiny Chariot shrine begged to differ. 

“Loooootte! Why’d you stop?” Akko whined, shooting remorseful puppy dog eyes her way. The blue-eyed witch had paused, noticing a small stain on the back of Akko’s adorable, immaculately chosen dress. 

“It’s nothing,” Lotte attempted to say, stumbling through her words in an attempt to lie so poor, even her dummy of a roommate could see through it.

“I don’t believe you- wait a minute!” She recoiled in disgust, noticing the tiny batter of purple Lotte was entranced by. “What is this!? I can’t wear this, Diana’s gonna be revolted!”

“Please calm down! I’m sure she’s not gonna notice it-”

“Of course she will! Don’t you understand, Lotte? Diana is going to pull the chair out for me, giving her a clear view of the back of this dress, and with that, this disgusting stain!” Lotte sighed, unconvinced. “I’m telling you, that will happen. Tell her, Sucy!” Not even looking at the pair from her bed, the pink-haired witch simply grunted in response before going back to plotting whatever war crimes her next potion would commit.

Akko soon stormed into her closet, scrounging for a new outfit.

“I’m sure Diana would like whatever you wear, Akko. You don’t need to fret so much.” 

Akko popped her head out, uncharacteristically deadpan, saying, “Lotte, she wrote a twelve-page paper rating me on how well I kiss her,” before returning to her clothes.

“Of course she did,” Lotte sighed, defeated. “Wait, you two have kissed?” Lotte exclaimed in a desperate attempt to continue supporting her best friend, despite how excruciatingly painful the past three hours had been. “I thought this was your first date?”

“We can kiss without having gone on a date. Like during flying practice or before my shows. We don’t really count those as dates, though.” Akko soon came out of the closet in a much different way than she had months ago. Now she was in a blouse and skirt just as adorable as her previous outfit. “How do I look?”

Pushing her own gay thoughts aside, Lotte eventually answered, “You look fi- perfect” That should have been a good enough word to please the frantic-

“Perfect- PERFECT? If I look too good, Diana will think I’m trying to one-up her! And besides, nothing is perfect besides my sweet, loving girlfriend. Don’t you forget that, Lotte. You too Sucy.”

Lotte facepalmed so hard she fall backward. One would think she would be better at helping people with their relationship troubles after reading so much Night Fall (the one being herself), but this was growing unbearable. 

“Akko, what time is your date at?” She questioned, hoping for a quick escape.

“Oh! It’s at 4:00! I can’t wait!” It was currently 1:20. Lotte silently groaned, her pain only increasing as Sucy stifled chuckles watching her.

* * *

After several more hours of her suffering, it finally came time for the date, and as Akko was still not proficient in her riding, it was up to Lotte to fly her there. For the entirety of their ride in the ley line, Akko kept asking, “How’s my hair?” or “Is my makeup okay?” or at one point “On a scale of 1-10, how kissable do I look right now?”

The questions and ranting continued even after they arrived in Blytonbury. And after they arrived in the park where the date was to take place. And after it was 10 minutes late and Diana still was not there. 

Lotte managed to bring a distraught Akko to a bench, where her previous excitement/worry medley turned into tears and loud sobbing.

“DOES THIS MEAN SHE DOESN’T LIKE ME ANYMORE?” She screamed, leaning on Lotte’s shoulder, the timid witch trying to nudge Akko off of her now wet sleeve.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Akko. She probably just wanted to get some work done or something like that. Isn’t there a project that was assigned in Finnelan’s class? The one that Sucy left to do instead of flying you-” Lotte paused, realizing a betrayal worse than what transpired in Night Fall number 138, when Edgar left Belle to fend for herself after they accidentally enlisted in the British army during the American revolution.

“Look, Akko,” she began, trying to console her friend. The bawling witch pleaded to her with waterfalls for eyes. Lotte sighed, soon internally beating herself up. She had spent this entire ordeal angry and annoyed at her friend, her friend that wanted no more than to impress her girlfriend. Altogether, she felt like a complete piece of garbage, dipped into a toilet, and then left out to dry. “How long have you two been together?”

“Three months, two weeks, and 5 days,” she spoke between sobs. Lotte quickly searched her pockets for a tissue or handkerchief, eventually giving Akko an old receipt to sneeze into.

“In that time, how many times have you embarrassed yourself or messed up with her?”

“I can’t count that high.”

“If she stayed with you for all of that, why would she leave now?” And with that, Lotte finally got through to her.

“I- I guess you’re right. But that doesn’t explain why she’s so late!” Akko stood at a speed that would scare the Shooting Star. “I put so much time into making myself perfect for her! I at least just want her to see that.”

And as if on cue, exasperated panting approached, followed by a sight that no one could ever have predicted.

“I apologize for my absence, I seem to have lost track of the time,” Diana spoke, tired from what was most likely a long walk or run. “Is something wrong? The two of you seem to be staring.” Something was a complete understatement, as the primp, proper, posh Diana Cavendish stood before them in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, equipped with messy, uncombed hair and what appeared to be mustard on her pants.

“N-no! Everything’s fine! Amazing even! I just wasn’t expecting- that you’d have- why do you look like that?”

“Is this not to your liking? I chose my outfit fairly late.” She chuckled before taking a long look at Akko. “You look absolutely radiant, my dear.” Akko blushed and awkwardly searched for a response before deciding on nervous laughter.

“I think I’ll you two alone now,” Lotte spoke with a smirk, giving the couple some parting remarks. As she returned to her broom, the pair chuckled, interlocking their arms and strolling towards a nearby cafe.

It seemed like Akko was worried about nothing. 

They were perfect for each other.


End file.
